Fabray and Berry
by faeofvinkus
Summary: Detective Quinn Fabray and Doctor Rachel Berry. An unlikely partnership the NYPD had ever had in their homocide unit. Luckily for them, they work well together. A little too well, maybe? Murder, Drugs, Mafia, Faberry. Based on Rizzoli and Isles. Rating may change. AU.


**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, nor is the concept of Rizzoli and Isles. Any OC characters however, are of my own creation.**

**A/N: Refer to below.**

Chapter One

**Lower East Side, Manhattan**  
**New York City**  
**21:34**

Metal grinding on metal, shots of sparks flicking the air, a low out-of-tune whistle... The crowbar bounced against the columns of the fence as a figure wandered through an alley. Black leather gloves tightened around the greying, rusted bar as the man, now visible through a slit of streetlight filtering through the open fence, smirked in the dark. He strode forward, in no rush and in no urgency, for the alley was closed and the only way out was backwards. Through. Him.

A figure on the ground scuffled back, raising their hand with a shaking fist as they shook their head in contrast. "Please. Please don't. I - I'm sorry! 'm sorry!"

The man shook his head, tutting with a single, raised finger and he sighed. "It's too late. Y'know I don' like squealer's kid. Ya shoulda done bette'."

The bar was raised, the figure shrieked, and the bar was lowered. Over and over again until blood splattered the wall the dying boy was huddled against. The boy stilled, shallow breaths gasping from his chest and the man dropped the bar. Reaching in to his pocket, he withdrew a gun. "Ya shoulda done bette'." He repeated, releasing the trigger with finality as the bullet shot through the air and embedded in the boys forehead.

Walking away, he lowered the gun in to his pocket, switching on the safety and instead withdrew a cigarette, lighting it swiftly before retuning to his whistled song, disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

**Upper East Side, Manhattan**  
**New York City**  
**07:22**

"I'm thinking we need syrup. A hell'a lot of syrup and bacon. Definitely bacon." Quinn Fabray glanced over her shoulder as she made her suggestion, raising her eyebrow at the other woman standing with her back to the blonde. "Rachel? Ray-chel!"

The brunette turned, shaking her head as she stepped away from the sink and stood beside her friend. "Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, turning to Rachel as her hand moved to her hip and she sighed. "You weren't listening at all, were you."

"Of course I was." Rachel smiled, reaching over the counter to reclaim her tea mug from Quinn's mother, Judy having stolen it when she sat. "You were requesting your desire to have fattening and unnecessary deserts on your breakfast along with the slaughtered remains of farm animals."

Quinn stared, tapping her fingers on the banister before she turned back to her breakfast. "It's chocolate and bacon." She shrugged, smirking at her mother as Judy raised her brow and shook her head. "Alright you two, calm down. Rachel, must you call it 'the slaughtered remains of farm animals'? It's disconcerting. And Quinn - Rachel's right. Chocolate for breakfast is fattening."

Quinn huffed, pushing her plate away and reaching for a banana. "Knew you liked her better."

Rachel rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to speak when the ringing of her phone interrupted her. As hers rang, so too did Quinn's, causing a brief exchange of knowing looks to pass between them before the each grabbed their phones and answered them.

"Fabray."

"Dr. Berry."

Judy watching in slight amusement as the two girls manoeuvred around her kitchen with familiarity and ease, until the cancelling of their calls ended with a snap of Quinn's phone. "Gotta go Mom. Dead guy on 2nd."

Judy curled her lips, wrinkling her nose as the two girls strode across her kitchen tiles and out through the door. "Didn't need to know thank you."

Quinn barely heard her mother's disgruntled distaste as she closed the door behind Rachel, smirking as she bounded down the stairs and slid in to her car, Rachel joining her in the passenger seat. "Car pooling?"

Rachel nodded, clicking her seat belt in to place as she pulled out her phone and began to rapid text instructions to her team. "It would be easier than taking both of our cars."

Quinn nodded, starting her standard issue cruiser and pulling out quickly. "You get the gist of everything?" They both hadn't been on the phone long, each now well used to the necessity of time management, especially in homocide. The first time Rachel had worked a case with the NYPD personally, she'd wasted time trying to extract every piece of information available verbally whilst changing. That had earned her one rather vocal lecture from the Chief, Will Shuester.

Then again, Shuester seemed to have it out for Rachel.

As far as Quinn was concerned.

Rachel nodded, slipping her phone in to her hand and texting her team quickly as she spoke. "The gist, yes. Eighteen year old boy, beaten then shot, found in an alley in the Lower East Side of Manhattan. No I.D, no possessions."

Quinn hummed as she drove, thinning her lips. "Sounds like a mugging."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, shooting her blonde partner a scowl as she huffed. "You know how I feel about assumptions Quinn. We don't know for sure."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn smartly kept her mouth shut. She'd been working with Rachel for a little over three years now, and could honestly say that the other woman was without a doubt, her best friend. But Rachel, raised in privilege and far too smart for her own good, was not as laid back as the blonde, nor did she understand certain quips and puns; particularly those associated with social interaction. Rachel, unlike Quinn, was straight-cut, black and white, everything related back to science.

Quinn was more prone to the 'gut-feeling' side of detective work.

Pulling in to the curb beside the taped-off alley, Quinn climbed out of her car with Rachel seconds behind her. The brunette bent down, pulling out the case kept in the back of Quinn's car in case of emergency call-ins, and strode forward, past Quinn. The blonde detective glanced down, wincing and shaking her head as the brunette doctor walked passed in heels. Incredibly high, heels. Quinn could never, for the life of her, understand why Rachel wore those religiously. The girl's shoes had their own room, for god's sake.

Shaking her head, Quinn moved to follow Rachel's footsteps, nodding at her partners, Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez. "What do we got?" She asked, extending her hand and snatching the cup of coffee Finn was grasping. "Damn!" He muttered, sighing as he scratched the back of his neck and cocked his chin in the direction Rachel had disappeared to. "Nothing much more than what we told you over the phone -"

"Kid's blonde though. Totally you're type Q, y'know, if you were in to that."

Quinn glared at Santana, narrowing her eyes. She'd have told her off then and there, had she not known Santana for as long as she had. "The hell S?"

Santana shrugged, lifting her own coffee in gesture to the alley. "Just statin' it how it is Q. You two woulda been a regular Ken and Barbie."

Quinn rolled her eyes, turning on her heel and striding off as she muttered about the Latina under her breath. Moving to stand behind a crouching Rachel, she began to speak.

"Apparently me and no name here'd make a great toy couple had he not kicked the -"

Quinn froze mid-sentence, staring at the body Rachel was temping as the breath was knocked out of her. Rachel, not noticing the sudden shock radiating through her friend and partner, spoke on.

"Ignoring the fact that that is totally and completely disrespectful, I trust it was Santana who came up with that assumption? Typical. For the obvious and soon to be written record, the boy does, in fact, have a name. I just haven't had enough time for him to tell me it just yet. As it is -"

"Sam."

Rachel paused, looking up at Quinn and suddenly taking in the paleness of the blonde's face. "Quinn?"

"His name." She spoke quietly, the coffee sitting forgotten in her hand and she was certain, soon enough, it would fall to the floor. "It's Sam. Sam Evans."

**A/N: Yes. I felt it necessary to start a new story. I get bored easily and like to have multiple stories on the go to distract me on occasion. For those of you who haven't guessed by now, this is a Glee version of 'Rizzoli and Isles', if you haven't seen the show, I suggest it. It's quite good. That said, obviously the character's are somewhat OOC, but I intend to slip in Canon moments when I can. **

**As for who's who, if it wasn't obvious. Quinn will be portraying Jane Rizzoli, while Rachel will be portraying Maura Isles. It may seem like a silly idea, why not the other way around? But I assure you, I've done so for a reason. If you'd like a more elaborate reasoning... too bad. I'll have to finish the story for that to happen. And yes, this will be Faberry. Just so you know.**

**Let me know what you think. By the way, for future reference, I like long reviews. Like, loooooooong reviews. M'just sayyin'.**


End file.
